


Not Yoga This Time Around

by Spicaa



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicaa/pseuds/Spicaa
Summary: Donna and Harvey discuss dinner, Louis' speedo, and Harvey's pumbling. Set during episode 9.02.





	Not Yoga This Time Around

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly one-shot I wrote after Wednesday's episode. This is set during episode 9.2, after Harvey has spoken to Thomas about Donna being the most important person in his life (swoon!) but before Louis cornered Donna in the kitchen and talked about comparing his and Harvey's styles. Hope you'll like it!

Donna was pouring herself some wine when she heard the front door open and close. The distinct dingle of keys and sound of steps made their way to the kitchen, and she felt Harvey's arms around her waist before she even saw him.

"Hey, Mister," she greeted him, already reaching for another glass in the cabinet. "How did it go?"

"Hang on a second," Harvey said, kissing her neck rather soundly and then pulling her close until she was giggling and turning around, arms encircling his neck, his hands on her hips. He kissed her, nice and slow. Their lips moving together in what was quickly becoming familiar but no less thrilling than the first time. It was lazy and felt good, and she thought she could be doing it all day long. He pulled away a few seconds later, leaving her already out of breath. "I've wanted to do that since this morning."

"Me too," she admitted. It was getting harder to hide at work, day by day. And this was only day four.

"In answer to your question," Harvey started, hands rubbing circles on her hips, "it went well. He's coming to the firm tomorrow and he'll sign with me this time around."

"With _you_?" Donna frowned. It wasn't what she was expecting, not at all.

Harvey nodded, looking at her rather gravely. "I told him the truth. I hope you won't mind."

She shook her head. "No, of course not. He still signed with you after that?"

"Yeah, he said I gave him an honest question and he didn't want Alex anymore," he explained. "I had to take it, Donna. It's better than Faye questioning him. If he can deal with it, so can I."

She was still worried. Thomas was a good man, and she thought that in time she might have loved him. She had been in the process of falling for him, after all. The thought of him still being a client, however, irked her for some reason. She didn't want to be a reminder of what they used to have, or how they didn't work, because she knew he had wanted them to work. They both knew she was the only reason they didn't.

Still, she didn't regret it. Not for one second. Everything she had done until four days ago led her — _them_ — to this moment. If Harvey said he could handle it, she'd trust him.

"Hey," he said softly, a hand lifting her chin so she could look at him properly. "Don't worry about it. Not now, anyway. Let's just enjoy our evening and not talk about work."

She relaxed. "Not talk about work? Whatever happened to Harvey Specter, huh?"

"You happened to me," he said with no hesitation.

She gave him another kiss. Just because.

"So what are the plans for tonight?" Harvey asked when she pulled away.

The hand that had been on her hip slid downwards, towards the opening of her dress. He had been obsessed with it since she put it on this morning, playing with the details on the ride to Louis' place and then to work.

"You're gonna love it," she said rather excitedly. "Me, you, Pinot Noir, and Thai food."

"Which part of that will I love?" He asked, just because he absolutely had to mention the lack of scotch and the Thai food he pretended he didn't like, just to annoy her.

"Well, the me part, obviously," she joked.

"Obviously."

His eyes twinkled. She fell a little more for him right then.

"Why don't you take off this jacket, get comfortable, then we can share a glass and take a shower before dinner," she suggested, the intense feeling in her chest not downing away with him so close to her like this.

Not that she wanted it to go away. She was just… getting used to the feeling. The feeling of being free to be with him. To give in to what she had denied herself of for so long. It was overwhelming, and made her feel invincible and afraid at the same time.

He leaned down to kiss her cheek and pulled away. She watched as he winked and left the kitchen, and she had to hold herself against the counter to properly relax. She still felt butterflies in her stomach every time he got near her and she still felt giddy every time he kissed her. Last night he had called her to Mike and Rachel's apartment and his words were everything she never let herself hope to hear and all she could think about ever since.

They were on the same page. He was in love with her, she was in love with him, and to hell with everything else. They might not have said the words, but she simply knew it. She was as sure of it as she was of anything else. She felt as if she could do anything if he was by her side, and she was pretty sure he felt the same about her.

It was exhilarating and scary, all at once.

She filled Harvey's glass and took both glasses to the living room, bringing her feet up and getting comfortable. The faint noises of the city filled the silence of the apartment and she picked up her phone, quickly snapping a picture of the wine glasses on her coffee table with the curtains on the background, city lights all around it. She sent it to Rachel and got a reply right away.

_Have I told you how much I love the two of you together?_

Donna chuckled and replied back.

_You haven't even seen us together yet._

_You better send me a selfie sometime soon. Can't believe you don't have one yet._

_They're not decent enough for you._

_Naughty! I love it. Have lots of fun. Xxx_

_We will. Tell Mike I said hi. Xx_

"What's got you smiling like that?" Harvey's voice made her look up. He had taken the jacket off and the tie, as well as his shoes.

They'd have to be bringing more clothes to each other's places soon.

"Rachel," Donna answered. "She's asking for a selfie."

"We've got those," Harvey replied, sitting down beside her.

"From _before_ ," Donna retorted. "It's different now."

"We took a few yesterday," he said.

"Those are not proper and you know it."

"You looked ravishing, though. You still do," he added.

"You're so smooth, aren't you?" She shook her head in disbelief. "Come here."

He settled his arm around her shoulders and pressed his nose against her hair. Not quite the selfie Rachel expected, she was pretty sure, but they were both cute. She forwarded it to her friend.

_He got camera shy. ;)_

She received a reply not three seconds later.

_OMG. You guys are so good together. But we already knew that._

Another message arrived a few seconds after that one.

_Mike asked me to tell you that Harvey looks way better with his face half hidden in your hair._

Harvey snorted when she showed him the message, finally setting her phone down and handing him his glass. They clinked the glasses together and drank.

"I'm gonna need a lot of this to get rid of the image of Louis wearing a mankini," Harvey said at last.

Donna let out a loud laugh. They hadn't had much of a chance to talk about it, having been too shocked to speak of it when they left their friend's house this morning.

"God. That's in our brains now," she scrunched up her face in disgust. "He wanted to show you how supportive it is."

Harvey feigned a chill. "Thanks for protecting me, by the way."

"Someone had to," Donna laughed. "What about that sweatshirt? What was the deal with that?"

"I really don't wanna know," he said, with a pained expression on his face.

She'd feel more compassion towards him, but she had been present to the scene, so she could only feel compassion for herself.

"It had to be at least two sizes too small," she made a face, trying to forget that image. "Please tell me you don't have one of those in your closet."

"I'm more of a regular sweatshirt guy, thanks very much."

"No speedos?" Donna arched her eyebrows, feigning seduction.

He laughed. "No."

"That's just too bad," she complained. "We did the right thing telling him, though. I'm glad we did that."

"Yeah, I agree," Harvey said. "Let's just not go to his place unannounced anymore. Next time we have to tell him private news, let's just… choose a restaurant."

"You seem very sure there will be a next time," she lowered her tone of voice. He was always doing that now. Throwing this sort of comment around as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

She supposed this was their natural now.

"Because there _will_ be a next time," Harvey told her softly, and she could see the longing in his eyes, even though she was right in front of him. Twelve years was too long to be pining for someone they didn't have. They both knew that.

She smirked, slowly getting into the casual comment thing. "Sure there will."

He gave her shoulder a kiss, soft and quick. It still surprised her a little, the ease they had around each other.

"I really thought he'd pry me for details," she mentioned, taking a sip of the wine. "I'd end up being asked how long did the first time last or something. There's still time for that, though."

Harvey frowned. "Details?"

Donna tilted her head. "Yeah. You know, details," he still appeared confused, so she elaborated. "From when we got together."

"Oh. Really?"

She gave him a look. "Please. As if you didn't tell Mike what happened."

"I'm a gentleman, I don't kiss and tell," he scoffed.

Her gaze was unwavering. "A gentleman? _Really_?"

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine. I may have told him that I rocked your world six times."

"Of course your telling meant bragging," Donna frowned. The memory of five nights ago was deeply ingrained in her brain. "Wait, six times?"

"Hey, that shower counted."

"It was the morning after, not during that night," she countered with a smile. One of his fingers moved from her thigh to one of the many openings of her dress.

"Morning after counts."

"Okay, Romeo, it counts," she laughed, giving his lips a peck. His other hand moved from the back of the couch to her hair. It still gave her a thrill, every time he touched her. It was still so new and yet it felt so right and such a long time coming. She remembered that shower and the showers that came after that first one, yesterday and this morning and tomorrow too, probably. Upon a realization, her eyes widened a little and she breathed into her glass, "Seven times, actually."

When she looked at him again, he was wearing that ridiculous grin on his lips. It made her want to kiss him again.

"You didn't tell that to Mike," she concluded.

Harvey nodded, shrugging. She loved him like this — hands touching her, hair slightly dishevelled because she had already messed it up when he arrived. Tie off, vest off, the top three buttons of his shirt unbuttoned. He looked younger, freer.

He looked in love.

That was enough to make her heart skip a beat.

She put her glass on the coffee table, her hand resting on his thigh. They were sitting so close — at home, and even at the office — that she almost couldn't remember the distance between them for the past twelve years.

"What did you tell him?" Donna asked softly.

Harvey took a sip of his wine and then put it next to hers on the table. His hand came to rest above hers on his thigh.

"Just… that I woke up, and I was with you," he revealed. "That I was happy and that we were both on the same page for once. Then I told him he should have knocked me out before he left so that maybe I'd have realized this sooner."

Donna laughed, turning her palm up so they could lace their fingers together. "What did he say?"

"He offered us congratulations, called me an old man, then requested to be best man," Harvey promptly said, shaking his head.

Donna scoffed. "That's presumptuous."

He didn't laugh, though. "Is it?"

She bit her lip to stop herself from smiling any wider. Five days in, she wasn't used to Harvey's constant words of emotional reassurance. She didn't think she was there yet — it felt like it was too good to be true, sometimes. But the words warmed her all over and she was flustered a little. Over the years she had heard love declarations multiple times but never the ones she wanted from Harvey.

He gave them freely now, and she was always too flustered to take them.

"No," she said at last, not caring that she was blushing a little, "it isn't."

They shared a smile. She looked away first because it felt almost too intense. She was afraid that she'd burst, in all honesty — with love for him, with fear that something was gonna have to give. Despite everything, she had faith in him, always had, and now she had faith in them. It was just a little overwhelming sometimes.

"Tell me what you told Rachel, for real."

"Nope. Girlfriend confidentiality," she declined at once.

Harvey laughed. "Come on, I just told you about Mike! I can let you see the texts, even."

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, fine. I told her it happened, she called me later. She was very excited, and so was I," she bit her lip, then let out a laugh. "She asked a lot of indiscreet questions."

"Such as?" he asked, looking bewildered.

Donna shrugged, acting nonchalantly. "You know, just… how good it was. How many times. How big you are."

"How big I— _Donna_!"

"I didn't answer that one!" Donna immediately told him. It was the truth — kind of. He didn't need to know she simply told Rachel he was bigger than Mike — because she did find that one out eventually. "I mean, you have nothing to worry about, you know that."

"I do know that," he said indignantly.

Donna tried hard not to laugh.

"And, I mean, you do have a lot of stamina," she continued, shifting closer to him, giving his neck a kiss. "A very skilled tongue that doesn't work only on closing arguments at trials…"

"You told her that?" he asked, a little skeptical.

She pulled away just enough to look him in the eye. "No," she pouted a little. "I'm a lady too, you know. I also don't kiss and tell."

"A lady? _Really_?" he smirked, repeating her line. He drew her hair from her shoulder, warm skin touching warm skin. His fingers traced the contorn of her dress and then ended at the openings on the front.

"Fine. I did tell her it was wonderful," she conceded. His hand on her thigh nudged her closer, so that she had her legs over his thighs, almost sitting on his lap. She gave him a quick kiss. "That we were awesome together," another kiss, "and that it was even better than the other time."

"That whipped cream was for kids," he whispered against her lips jokingly. "The raw deal is way better."

"Way better," she agreed as his other hand drifted slightly under her dress. "Less messy, too. Although it does have its moments."

"It does," he conceded.

"We should do that again some time," she suggested.

"Only if there are strawberries included," Harvey said.

"You know they are," she smiled as his nose touched hers.

She was about to kiss him again, but he pulled away.

"Wait a second. You said you thought Louis was gonna ask you for details," he frowned. "Seriously?"

Donna sighed. "It's Louis, and we've told him. He knows it's not yoga this time around."

"This time around? _Yoga_?"

"Story for another time," she quickly dismissed the subject. "He didn't ask a thing, though."

"Good," Harvey decided.

"Plus, you've already told him your plumbing works just fine," Donna arched her eyebrows. "I could testify about that."

A slow smile crossed his face. "Right."

"Mm-hm. We may need to check one more time, though," she told him very seriously.

"Maybe two or three more times," he offered.

Donna let out a giggle. It was hard not to, when he said such things and his hands moved over her body and his eyes were dark and heavy-lidded and oh, in such a close proximity to her own. She loved these new, small things about them. They were still figuring each other out in so many ways, but the intimacy was so easy with him.

It truly felt like they had everything now.

"Tonight?" She asked when he moved his head to kiss her neck, lips then trailing downwards her bosom. "It's been four days, you know."

"I know," she felt rather than saw his smile.

"It's been a good four days," she commented.

"The best," he agreed, pulling away. "What do you say we take that hot bath now?"

She lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "A bath?"

"Your tub should be filled by now," he grinned. The bastard really was taking such liberties at her apartment now. "We've used your shower, now we gotta check the pumbling of the bathtub."

"You're an idiot," she chuckled, sliding off his lap to stand up.

He did the same; without her heels, he was a foot taller and she loved the way his arm circled her waist like this.

"You love it," he teased her in that low, caring voice, kissing her temple.

Her eyes met his, and her voice was peaceful when she replied.

"I do love it," she admitted easily, lacing her fingers through his and guiding him towards her bedroom.

Four days in and they were already throwing the L word around so easily that she was absolutely sure she had never been in so much trouble in all her life.

She loved every minute of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts! :)


End file.
